callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Cola machines are vending machines that can be found in the Zombie levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of the Dead and Shangri-La. Each drink gives the player a perk to help them survive and fend off the zombie horde. Some are also based off real perks found in Multiplayer (Juggernog - Juggernaut, Speed Cola - Sleight of Hand etc.). The same machines spawn on fixed locations on each map, with the exception of Shi No Numa and Shangri-La, where the Perk-a-Cola machines will randomly spawn at a spawn point. If a player is knocked down, they will lose all the perks they had purchased and have to buy them again, unless they have the Focusing Stone. In Ascension, Call of the Dead, and Shangri-La, there are more than four Perk-a-Cola machines available for the player. However, the player can only have four at a time, unless the player has four perks and they get the "Random Perk Bottle" which will give the player a randomly chosen Perk-a-Cola. There is also another way to get more than four perks. This one is extremely difficult and only available on Shangri-La. The required easter egg must be completed and the player desiring all seven perks must be the person to reach the meteor. If done correctly, all seven perks will be received. However, these seven perks are permanent and the player will keep them until the game ends.thumb|right|400px Juggernog Juggernog Theme [[Juggernog|'Juggernog']] doubles the player's health. Therefore, in order for a player to be downed, it will take 4 normal zombie hits or space monkey hits instead of only 2. Juggernog will also make it so that it takes 5 special zombie (Hellhounds and George Romero) hits to down the player instead of 3, which is very important in the later rounds as the player can get 'double-swung' a lot more often. According to the machine, it is made with real eggs. This perk costs 2500 points to buy. It is located in the German starting room of Verrückt, on the left side of Der Riese next to Bouncing Betties, the theater in Kino der Toten next to the bowie knife, in the war room next to the bunker in "Five", in the PM63 room in Ascension, in Call Of The Dead at the base of the ship, to the right of the Zip Line fall point, through the doors and down the stairs. In Shangri-La, it is found either opposite of MPL, or between the bridge and mudpit. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Juggernaut. It is liked by all characters. Speed Cola Speed Cola Theme [[Speed Cola|'Speed Cola']] reduces the time spent reloading weapons by half. It also allows the player to put up barriers faster, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. Speed cola is considered the second best perk under Juggernog as it allows quicker reloads, but it is easily lost without Juggernog. Speed Cola costs 3000 points to buy, making it the most expensive of all Perk-a-Colas available. The Speed Cola machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Verrückt. In Der Riese, it is located in the middle of the map next to the FG-42. In Kino der Toten, it is located in the foyer. In Five, it is located in the second hallway. In Ascension it is near Lunar Lander B. In Call of the Dead, it is located behind the lighthouse at the bottom of the Ice Slide. In Shangri-La, it is found either opposite of MPL, or between the bridge and mudpit. Speed Cola mirrors the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand. Quick Revive Quick Revive Theme [[Quick Revive|'Quick Revive']] allows the player revive other players about 4x faster. As said by the machine, it's ice cold. Quick Revive is the only Perk-a-Cola machine not based off a tier 2 perks from ''World at War'' multiplayer. It is essential in later levels when players are going to be downed incredibly often and reviving team-mates is crucial in zombie infested environments. Quick Revive costs 1500 points to buy, making it the least costly of the seven. In Verrückt, the Quick Revive machine is located in the starting room with American weapons. In Der Riese, it is located in Dr. Maxis' office. In Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead and Shangri-La, it is located in the starting room. Many players have noticed that if two teammates get downed next to each other they have been able to revive them both at the same time. According to the characters, this Perk-a-Cola has a very fishy taste. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the person is playing solo, the Quick Revive machine is available right from the start, regardless of whether the power is on or off. It costs 500 points when playing solo. When downed in solo, the player temporarily receives the Pack-a-Punched M1911 (Mustang & Sally) while the player is downed before being automatically revived by the perk. After three purchases in solo, the machine disappears. If Quick Revive is received from a Random Perk Bottle, it will count as one of the three purchases in solo. Quick Revive mirrors the multiplayer pro version of Second Chance. Double Tap Root Beer Double Tap Root Beer Theme [[Double Tap Root Beer|'Double Tap Root Beer']] reduces the pause time between bullets fired on all weapons by about a third. As it increases rate of fire, it is the most risky as many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. On the inverse side, shooting faster only helps pump-action and bolt-action guns, which have a long pause before being able to shoot again. Shooting too fast can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like the PPSh-41, which has an extraordinary rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-A-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain increased rate of fire. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. According to the characters, it is chewy. In Der Riese, the perk machine is on the right of the bridge if the player is facing away from the Pack-A-Punch machine and is on the left balcony next to the Bouncing Betties in Verrückt. In "Five," it is located at the entrance to the the first elevator in the War Room. In Kino der Toten, it's in the alley right outside the theater exit. This perk is not available on Ascension but returns in Call of the Dead, and can be found in the back of the crashed ship near the claymores. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Deadshot Daiquiri, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Double Tap. Stamin-Up Stamin-Up Theme [[Stamin-Up|'Stamin-Up']] is a perk that was introduced in Ascension and later featured in Call of the Dead and Shangri-La. It combines Lightweight with the Black Ops ''equivalent of Marathon, giving the player a swift run that lasts for approximately two times longer than usual. It is favored for assisting with teams during a Space Monkey round to help stop a Perk-a-Cola machine from being destroyed, although this Perk-a-Cola machine is located much further away than the other machines of each other, leaving it vulnerable, especially in solo. It is constantly downgraded as "a useless perk" for not really helping in fighting off zombie swarms, only running away from them. However, it can be very useful, as it helps evading zombie attacks, possibly saving the player's life. The machine resembles a juke box. It costs 2000 points. According to the characters, this Perk-a-Cola is very sour. In Ascension, it is located near Lunar Lander F and AK74u. In Call of the Dead, it's located behind the lighthouse, through the water and inside an abandoned house next to the Stakeout. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Deadshot Daiquiri. PhD Flopper PDH Flopper Theme [[PhD Flopper|'PhD Flopper']] is a perk introduced in Ascension, and later found in Call of the Dead and Shangri-La. The PhD Flopper absorbs any explosive and fall damage done to the player and creates a small shock-wave that damages zombies when the player dives-to-prone from an elevated position. It was originally intended to activate when the player went down, however this was removed. According to the characters, this perk appears to be made of prunes. In Ascension, it is located near Lunar Lander D. In Call of the Dead, it is found next to a desk in the building underneath to the lighthouse. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Deadshot Daiquiri, Double Tap Root Beer and Stamin-Up. PhD Flopper mirrors the multiplayer perk Flak Jacket, without the shock-wave effect. Deadshot Daiquiri 'Deadshot Daiquiri' is a perk seen in Call of the Dead and Shangri-La. The perk's icon consists of a dark gray background color with the foreground being a head in front of a set of cross-hairs. This perk changes auto-aim so that it locks onto an enemies head rather than the body, makes the reticle smaller similar to Steady Aim and removes the idle sway from sniper rifles. It costs 1500 points to buy. The characters deem it sweet-tasting. On the PC version, costs 1000 points to buy, but only makes the reticle smaller and removes idle sway, there is no auto-aim to head. In Call of the Dead, it is found on top of the lighthouse, next to the Zipline. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Cut Perks Amm-O-Matic 'Amm-O-Matic' is a canceled vending machine in Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible, but the player is unable to climb to the top of it. It is located somewhere near Juggernog. It seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. It is likely that this machine would have been expensive or could only be used a specific number of times. It is not known if it will appear in future projects. Its color is sky blue, similar to the Quick Revive machine, and its symbol resembles a bullet. Candolier 'Candolier' is a Perk-a-Cola machine that was originally set to appear in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]], but was cut from the game. Not much is known about the machine, but it is most likely going to be the same function as the perk Bandolier from ''Call of Duty 4'' and ''World at War'' by giving the player the ability to carry extra ammo. Its color is light green, and its symbol is a showing of a row of bullets, implying the idea of carrying extra babies upon the perk being bought and used. Tufbrew Tufbrew' '''is a cut Perk-a-Cola referenced in Ascension's game files. The name suggests the perk may have increased the player's strength in way other than Juggernog. Pronaide Pronaide' was a cut perk in Ascension that would make the player prone faster than normal. It can be assumed it was an early predecessor to PhD Flopper. Not much else is known about the perk.' Trivia *The Perk-a-Cola machines' exact locations are not determined in Shi No Numa, as one of them spawns randomly when a hut is opened. *In Shangri-La, the Perk-a-Cola vending machines for Juggernog and Speed Cola, and Deadshot Daiquiri, Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up change places between each other. Quick Revive is the only one to have a fixed location. *If the player lies prone in front of a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese, one will get 20-30 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how a quarter can sometimes be found under a vending machine. On ''Black Ops version of Der Riese, the player receives 25 points exactly, which causes all points to end in a five instead of a zero. *These machines are presumably powered by Element 115. *When the player buys the Perk-a-Cola, the jingles is shortened and only its ending can be heard. They play the song randomly throughout the game. *When a player already has four perks, trying to buy a fifth one will cause the cola machine to make a clicking sound. No fifth perk is given, and the character groans in disappointment. *Speed Cola and Stamin-Up are the only machines where the player can actually see the drink. *An unusable Juggernog bottle can be found on the table near the pool in the multiplayer map Villa in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *An unusable Juggernog, Double Tap, Speed Cola, and two Quick Revive bottles can be found in the glass case just in front of the Quick Revive vending machine in Kino der Toten. *On all the Perk-a-Cola machines there is a blood stain in the shape of a hand. *After completing the Easter Egg on Shangri-La, the person who obtains the focusing stone also acquires all seven perks, which stay permanently. Video thumb|300px|left|All 7 Perks at once thumb|300px|left|All 7 Perks permanently Category:Videos Category:Zombie Utilities